


Fate

by Hotgitay



Category: God Friended Me (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gen, Love, Other, Pre-Relationship, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 15:13:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18625810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: everything had fallen into place





	Fate

“Fate has a funny way of bringing people together” Miles told Cara

“If only we got together sooner” Cara has told him even though the two of them had agreed on taking things slow she liked where they were at 

They both enjoyed the pace of whatever this was whether or not it led into a relationship in the end or they’d stay as friends or friends who liked each other 

 

“I’m grateful I have you in my life”Miles told her a smile painted across his face as he spoke to her she turned around her eyes met his 

 

“Same here”Cara agreed coming closer to him  
he came closer as well leaning forward she leaned in also lips softly landing on one another’s


End file.
